Crystal Tower Wizard
In order for an apprentice to be Ascended to wizard status, the apprentice must successfully petition one of the six Orders for sponsorship. The apprentice is free to petition whichever Order they like, but it is common for an Order to refuse first-time petitions outright. If their petition is refused, the apprentice may choose to petition another Order, or they may choose to continue their apprenticeship for another year and a day, at which point they may petition their chosen Order again. Each Order of the Crystal Tower is symbolically based upon the colors a prism creates from sunlight. This color becomes the wizard’s surname, as well as being applied to the wizard’s robes and accessories from that point forward. Many wizards choose to integrate other colors into their robes in various ways to highlight other parts of their personality, as well as express their individuality. It is rare for a wizard’s Order to change, as the change would signify a shift in the wizard’s personality and view on magic and life. In these rare instances, however, it is possible for the Archmage of the wizard’s tower to recognize this change, and a Re-Ascension ceremony takes place. There are six Orders within the Crystal Tower: *The Scarlet Circle: This Order is focused on using magic to create change. The wizards in this Order tend to be highly emotional and strive to bring change to the world in an attempt to bring it more in line with their vision. *The Persimmon Arcaneum: This Order is focused on innovating, creating new spells and making new discoveries. The wizards in this order tend to be creative always striving to find not only new spells, but also new applications of existing spells. Likewise, they tend to be adventurous in life and strive to find new experiences. *The Golden Decanter: This Order is focused on a measured, logical approach to magic and life. The wizards in this Order tend to be among the most disciplined, and strive to have perfect control over both their magic, and their surroundings. *The Viridian Scales: This Order represents a balanced approach to magic and life. The wizards in this Order strive to find the most balanced approach for all aspects of life, always seeking to avoid extremes. *The Blue Home: This Order is focused on a charitable approach to magic and life. The wizards in this Order tend to focus on service to others, striving to help those around them to achieve their goals. Probably the least snobby, pretentious group, this Order welcomes curious visitors regularly. *The Amethyst Order: This Order is focused on a traditional approach to magic and life. The wizards in this Order tend to focus on stability through tradition and learning from history, and see the innovation as dangerous. Once ascended, a wizard gains a great deal of freedom to choose their path within the Tower. They can choose to spend their time studying at the tower to achieve a Marque of Mastery, they can spend their time in arcane research, trying to unlock new spells or identify the nature of magical items locked in the Tower’s vaults. They can hire out their services to expeditions (or form and lead such expeditions) looking to uncover items of power, or mysteries of times past. They can offer their services to political leaders within Veserund, or they can seek out new apprentices to mentor. It is tradition, however, that all wizards try to return to their tower on the four high holidays of the year: The summer and winter solstice, and the spring and autumn equinox. On these days, the wizards convene a council to discuss all matters of import to the Crystal Tower throughout Veserund. A full wizard of the Crystal Tower is granted a great deal of status, and can call upon various resources from the Tower itself in times of need. Those resources include (but are not limited to): personnel, money, and access to the council of sages associated with the organization. The Crystal Tower also facilitates trade in magic items, for a fee (usually ranging from an additional 20 - 100% based on the item in question), to anyone with the need and resources. Of course, these fees are waived for wizards and their companions allowing such individuals to purchase enchanted items which would either not be available to outsiders, or for a lower price than would be available to outsiders. A wizard’s Oath of Fealty can be called upon at any time, and wizards of the Crystal Tower are essentially agents of the crown. Realistically, this rarely happens, and in general when not training an apprentice, wizards have a great deal of freedom to travel while seeking apprentices for the Tower, or pursue their own agenda.